Dragunov
The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Campaign, the Dragunov is used by the Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor. It is the most frequently encountered sniper rifle and can be found in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the Dragunov in Campaign has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Dragunov is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, the only available attachment is the ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of killing an enemy in one shot to the chest or above (excluding arms). Because the Dragunov lacks any x1.1 or x1.4 multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme. The Dragunov is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Hardcore gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire as fast as the M21. This leaves room for another tier 2 perk, such as UAV Jammer or Overkill. The Dragunov is also extremely effective in Hardcore. But take note of its length, as the barrel can stick out of cover give away the player's position. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope Gallery :For camouflage pictures, click here. Dragunov MW.png|The Dragunov sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Dragunov Reloading MW.png|Reloading the Dragunov Dragunov_Cocking_CoD4.png|Cocking the Dragunov Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Dragunov appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) as one of the two sniper rifles in game, and being the only semi-automatic one. The Dragunov looks very similar to the Dragunov in the console versions, though much brighter in color. The Dragunov is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, but it has a Firecap, like the Dragunov in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign. When fired, the player can hear what seems to be a bolt being pulled back. This, combined with a lower rate of fire, make many players consider it as a bolt-action sniper rifle, though it is still superior to the M40A3. It is only available to use once by the player in the level "Exodus". Multiplayer In multiplayer the Dragunov is the only sniper rifle available for the insurgents, however there's no difference between it and the M40A3 as they both kill with one shot on any part of the body and for this reason have their magazine capacity reduced to one round, making the Dragunov essentially a bolt action rifle. Dragunov_DS.png|The Dragunov in first person. Dragunov_Scope_DS.png|Scope reticle Dragunov_Inventory_DS.png|Dragunov's Inventory Icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Dragunov returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but is only found in Campaign and Special Ops. It has the same firing sound and reload animation as it does in'' Call of Duty 4, and a slightly more detailed design. It is seen used by the Brazilian Militia in ''Takedown, and the Ultranationalists. It can be found and used in multiple levels, such as: *In the Museum. Rather than in the weapons casing, it is found in the hands of a Militia soldier and a Spetsnaz soldier in the displays, or from the Militia sniper near the dog *From Russian/Militia snipers in Campaign. *"The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" on the scaffolding accessed after planting the C4 on the bodies. *"Cliffhanger" at one of the explosion sites used by a Russian sniper. *"The Hornet's Nest" at the front wall of the first building during the first fight. *"Loose Ends" near the M240s in the back room in the first floor of the house and in the armory, next to the ammo shelf. *"Contingency" near the M240s near the submarine. *"The Enemy of My Enemy " dropped at random by Ultranationalists. *Special Ops missions "Estate Takedown", "Wetwork", "Hidden", "Suspension" and "Armor Piercing". It, noticeably, has the front lens cap still on it, a change from the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare version. It can be found with Arctic and Woodland Camouflage patterns in specific missions. Another noticeable change is that it the bolt is now seen in the receiver. One peculiar difference from other weapons in Modern Warfare 2 is that when the Dragunov is reloaded, the gun is held up with the magazine facing right, rather than with other guns the magazine faces left, or the barrel is facing up. Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here File:Dragunov MW2.png|The Dragunov in Modern Warfare 2 File:Sniperiron 4.png|The Dragunov's scope reticule File:Arctic Camouflage Dragunov 3rd Person MW2.png|The Dragunov found with Arctic Camouflage in the level "Contingency" File:SVD brazil.jpg|A Militia sniper with the Dragunov. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Dragunov appears in the campaign in the levels "Crash Site," "Executive Order" and "Numbers." In Numbers, the Dragunov is commonly found equipped with an Infrared Scope. Multiplayer The Dragunov is the first Sniper Rifle available in multiplayer, available at the unlocking of Create-A-Class. It is also part of the default Sniper class. The Dragunov kills in one shot to the upper chest, neck, or head and in two shots to the rest of the body, tied with the WA2000. The Dragunov has the largest magazine and reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, but has higher recoil than the WA2000, and less damage than the PSG1, making it an intermediate between the two. Because of its large magazine, the Dragunov also spawns with more reserve ammo than any other sniper: in fact, its default reserve of forty rounds is nearly comparable to the maximum ammo of the two high damage sniper rifles. In addition to its large magazine size, the Dragunov features the shortest reload time in its class. It is also different from the WA2000 as it possesses the default sniper zoom level (4.30x), unlike the WA2000's default reduced zoom level (3.25x). Due to its default low damage, the Dragunov (alongside the WA2000) is more suitable for a silencer than the two high damage sniper rifles, the PSG1 and the L96A1. The Dragunov used to have an unusual chevron-type sight, but as of a patch on consoles on April 28 it now has the same sight as the WA2000 and the L96A1 but only on the PlayStation 3 version. Its original reticle is still present in the Wii, Xbox 360, and PC versions. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies The Dragunov can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the Zombies maps. It is a reasonably good support weapon until around round 8 where it starts to lose its power. When Pack-A-Punched it becomes the D115 Disassembler, and sports higher damage and a Variable Zoom scope. When Pack-A-Punched it is a one shot kill until Round 22, and a one-shot kill to the head until Round 34. Prior to being Pack-a-Punched, the Dragunov does slightly less damage than the L96A1. However, the two sniper rifles do the same damage after being upgraded, thus making the Dragunov superior when upgraded, with a higher rate of fire and more ammo. Dragunov vs. D115 Disassembler Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Dragunov_1st_Person_BO.png|The Dragunov Dragunov_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Dragunov Dragunov_Infrared_Sight_BO.png|Dragunov with the Infrared Scope File:DragunovscopeBO.png|Looking through the scope. File:Draggy-side-view.png|Side view of the Dragunov D115 Disassembler.jpg|The "D115 Disassembler". Dragunov stats.jpg|The Dragunov's stats in Black Ops DragunovLarge.png|High quality render Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3:Defiance The Dragunov appears as one of two sniper rifles of the game (though other weapons can be scoped to be used as sniper rifles) The Dragunov has a 5 round magazine, fires semi automatic but has such a low rate of fire that could be bolt action (this was probably done for balancing reasons, as the allied counterpart is the bolt-action M40). It can be fitted with a silencer. The Dragunov is the sniper rifle of choice for the Soviet Army, Vietcong and the Cuban Forces both in campaign and in multiplayer. In multiplayer the Dragunov is one of the pre-unlocked weapons, and it's possible to unlock the silencer for it after 100 kills. It is possible to get it for 950 points in zombies mode out of the Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Dragunov was first seen during the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Multiplayer World Premiere trailer. It is similar to the previous variants, but this time with black, synthetic furniture. Campaign The Dragunov can be found on the mission Return To Sender. Multiplayer The Dragunov is similar its previous iterations, being semi automatic with a 10 round magazine. It is unlocked at Level 12. It has a relatively high fire-cap, similar to the Barrett .50 Cal, but with higher mobility. It has significantly higher recoil than in previous games, making consecutive shots harder to perform accurately: therefore, it is best to aim for the chest or head, in order to get a One Shot Kill. The Kick proficiency is usefull for the high recoil. With Kick, the recoil becomes much more managable, and follow up shots are easier. The suppresor is also useful, because the Dragunov is rarely a One Shot Kill gun, as only a headshot will kill an enemy with full health. The suppresor is also usefull for stealth, as being hidden from the enemys radar will help. Quickdraw is also usefull for the lengthy aim time. The RSASS is better or roughly the same as the Dragonuv, sporting lower recoil, a larger magazine, more ammo, and does the exact same damage. The only downfall is that the RSASS has much lower mobility. About as much as an Light Machine Gun. Attachments *Variable Scope *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Heartbeat Sensor *Silencer Gallery :For camouflage pictures, click here. Dragunov_MW3.jpg|Dragunov Dragunov_Sniper_Reticle_MW3.jpg|The reticle of the Dragunov's sniper scope DragunovMW3MPRT.png|Soldier pulling out the Dragunov Dragunov carried by a soldier MW3.png|Dragunov up close MW3_SVD.jpg|A close up of the Dragunov Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - Dragonuv Upgraded (D115 Disassembler)D115 Disassembler Overview Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In multiplayer for the DS version, the Dragunov is tilted upwards until it has been fired. *This is one of the only magazine based weapon that's reloaded with the right hand. *When the Dragunov is given an ACOG Scope, the player will throw grenades slower. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *This gun, the W1200 and the M1911 are the only weapons that are usable in singleplayer levels and the Museum, but not multiplayer. *Applying Camouflage replaces the wooden furniture, the complete opposite to Call of Duty 4. *Posters showing a disassembled view of the weapon can be found in the map Salvage. *The Dragunov is reloaded with the right hand, while most weapons are reloaded with the left. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Unlike its previous appearances, the Dragunov has a chevron scope reticle. *In the Create-A-Class display, the magazine goes through the player's arm. *The Dragunov is the only sniper rifle in Black Ops that appears in all three game modes: Campaign, Multiplayer and Zombies. *The Dragunov shares its firing sound with the Black Ops version of the Mosin-Nagant and the Gewehr 43. *The name "115" in "D115 Disassembler" from Zombies, is a reference to Element 115. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *This is the first time that the Dragunov doesn't have wooden furniture (exept the camouflaged version in Black Ops). *Like its predecessor in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it has a unique chevron reticule. Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons